My Happily Ever After
by birdiesandothers
Summary: What if the raft had been big enough for the both of them? In my story both Rose and Jack survive. This book is mainly based on a happily ever after with a little bit of drama sprinkled here and there. This is for someone who was filled with unspeakable grief when Jack died and you need like 5 tissue boxes to watch the movie
1. A feeling of relief, of life

**A Feeling of Relief, of Life**

My teeth chattered loudly, just like Rose's. We hugged tightly as we lay on the raft trying to stay warm. Ice covered our bodies. I could not feel my body, nor could she. I spared a quick glance at the outside world but as far as I could see there was no world nor was there any life. Many would have been sunken to the bottom of the sea by now and many floated lifelessly bobbing up and down. There was no light except for the moon that shone down on us.

It was so cold, so frozen. Rose's constant breath comforted me deeply; just knowing that she was still breathing made me want to scream with happiness. But how much longer would she be breathing, would tonight be the last night she fell asleep while still breathing? Would she die tonight? My mind froze at just the thought of it. But one answer shined through. No.

Rose was strong, she would live. As if on cue a loud voice yelled, "Is anyone out there, can anyone hear me!" He shined a long beam of light looking for the few survivors. Slowly he approached us getting closer and closer. I woke Rose up by shaking her awake. Finally she stirred then stretched causing the raft to shake a little. I laughed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. I was just so happy, so happy.

"What is it Jack?" She asked.

"We're going to make it! There's a boat." I almost squealed.

"What!" Rose asked now completely awake.

Instead of answering her I simply yelled "Woo hoo!" it came out a bit wrong, very raspy and shaky but I did not care, not one bit. A few short minutes past until the boat arrived. We both climbed on and were greeted with an enormous pile of blankets that had not been used by one. I looked over to Rose who had tears in the corners of her eyes and some that slid down her cheeks. She was no longer a awake.

Jack knew that Rose would not have taken the many dead people well. Either did I but I was trying my very hardest to keep the mood as light as possible. It was a pretty impossible task but it would be done as best as possible no matter what.

It was many long hours until the two men stopped their search convinced there was no one out there that was still breathing that they had not found. Then it was many more long hours until we reached sight of New York.

It was a dream. Me and Rose were going to live our happily ever after, it was out with the old and almost completely in with the new. Everything was about to change and everything had changed. Everything except my love for Rose and hopefully her love for me.


	2. A new start

**A New Start**

We huddled close together, draped in a blanket on the Carpathia. The boat was filled with chatter, few of joy and most grief, sadness, long lost hope that would never be found.

The sun slowly rose over the ocean, it was beautiful but no one could see it. Any human being that was even half-decent would know that at a time like this nothing is beautiful but joy. It was a deep thought but it was not hard to understand. Me just standing next to Jack was a gift, a gift that I would treasure forever. I would never take him for granted. Once you experience life for yourself you understand that.

A man came up to us and asked for our names. He looked tired but in a British accented voice he chirped. "Name's please."

"J-jack Dawson." Jack answered.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater." I answered but quickly I corrected an error I had made that was not in any way or form an error but it was to me. I caught his shoulder as he began to walk away. He turned around and asked, "Yes miss?"

"Actually my name is Rose Dawson. Just got a bit confused." He smiled at me and nodded almost as though he understood.

Jack nudged me in the stomach using his elbow that was still cold. "What's that s'posed to mean lil' missy." He asked jokingly while raising his eyebrows and winking at me. I giggled and taped his nose.

"Oh you wish you little nut." He sucked in a breath and pretended to be deeply offended.

"Well." He huffed then turned the other way with his head held high. I giggled again at him.

After a few seconds of his playing he turned back around and I rested my aching and tired head on his shoulder, he kissed my cheek. We stayed like this for a few minutes until aloud announcement woke us up from our slim attempt at a recovery from the previous night's events.

"Anyone in any need of medical treatment please report to the infirmary on the second floor. If you are in any need of any medical treatment please head to the infirmary on the second floor immediately."

"Well I guess that's us Jack, after all we almost became frozen solid out there.' I told him gesturing to the ocean. He nodded and we headed to the lower deck. I had expected the place to be crawling with people in severe condition but most in the stalky white infirmary were in need of care for nothing more than the common cold. No one was there because their bodies had nearly been frozen or hypothermia.

Many people had been directed to mental therapy, the director of the grief department must have been having quite a rough day even though the day had barely begun. The ship was filled with havoc. Havoc and chaos.

We checked in and we were almost immediately taken in; into separate rooms. It was very tough for me to let Jack be by himself during an operation and it seemed as though it was even harder for him. I found that thought very hard to believe but the titanic had gone into the sea last night which demonstrated in every way and form that anything was possible. He kissed me on the forehead before we were dragged off the separate rooms.

The nurses did not look at us oddly; they understood that after life threatening events such as last night's sinking of the titanic a few mere meters felt like a million kilometers.

…

We stayed the night at the infirmary and were released in the morning. We were in New York, we were in the USA! Rose and Jack, Jack and Rose. Things would get better finally. I was going to grow up and live a happy life!

We walked off the long wooden bridge that connected the Carpathia to a wooden dock hand in hand. As we chattered someone suddenly threw a strong punch at my feet causing my two tumble to the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Blood splattered from my nose and I wheezed for air.

I looked up to see a familiar face that I had never hoped to see again; Cal Hockley.

"You idiot." Jack yelled as he punched Cal in the jaw knocking him to the ground, causing him to wheeze for air like me. Jack picked me up as though he were carrying a baby and ran off the ship into the unfamiliar streets of New York.

**Authors Note**

**Hi! So what's up sorry if I sound like I'm a rude person in my summary but it's just that I'm one of those people who can't take criticism very well. Thank you so much for reading! This already has 83 veiws in 2 days so cyber high fives and fireworks to all of you. Please review! ~Cindy**


	3. In a way this is a complete mess part 1

**3. In a Way This is a Complete Mess _Part_** **_1_**_  
_

Me and Rose wandered the unfamiliar streets of New York somewhat happily. We had been walking for quite a while now, trying to find the nearest train station. It was dusk and the chill had become ever so clear. It bit into our skin, well my skin. Rose had insisted buying me a coat but I explained to her that if we used money to buy me a coat we would not have any money to get on a train to Wisconsin.

We had been begging for money, only spending money for meals. I would have drawn but I had no supplies. The plan was to hop on a train to Chippewa Falls, there I would find mother, and from there I would restart life.

A conductor yelled out from somewhere in the station, "Train to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin leaves in 10 minutes, 10 minutes." We were now almost running down the many staircases in the jam packed station until finally we came across a ticket booth. But the line was so long, it was moving pretty quickly but not quick enough for me.

"Train to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin leaves in 5 minutes, 5 minutes." the conductor yelled, voice echoing off the walls. I bounced up and down on my toes and mumbled under my breath continually, "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up."

Finally we were next in line and quickly we were first but just as the man in front of us walked through the gates the man at the booth yelled, "Train to Chippewa Falls is sold out

"What!" I loudly exclaimed.

"You can't do this sir, we-we need to get on a train tonight."

"Oh yeah? How come?" he asked not believing or caring one bit.

"Well, we just- we just need to." I tried to explain.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Now move along buddy unless you want me too add some of your yellow teeth to my collection."

He began lowering the glass when I stuck my hand under it forcing him to stop.

"What is it you little brat!?" he asked.

"Look I'll make a deal with you. You let us on that train, tonight and I'll give you all the money in our pockets." I offered

The man looked around uneasily almost positive it was some sort of nasty trick but finally he gave in to his greedy mind and let us through the gates

After he let us through the gates he held out an excited hand that was expecting a small fortune. I reached into my pockets and handed him about 17 dollars, he staredit it like it was some sort of joke. But he looked up to see my face, completely serious, then he pointed to Rose.

"Whad' about the purty lass?"

"She ain't got nothing in her pockets." I told him without a single trace of a lie in my voice, it wasn't a lie. Or so I thought.

"Prove it ya' dumb idiot." he sneered

Just then te conducter yelled "2 minutes, 2 minutes"

"Show him Rose!" I almost yelled, this man was infuriating.

She reached into her pocket with a tired look on her porcelain face. But as she reached into her pockets her face turned confused then back to normal.

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hand out of her pocket. "Nothing"she mumbled.

The man scrutinized every detail on our faces then finally he looked away. We hurried into the train before he changed his mind or strangled us. There were no seats except for a small ripped up cushion hidden in the back. I led Rose to it and we sat down, then I asked her. "What did you find in your pockets?" Rose smirked at me and turned a little more toward me so no one but us could see what she was holding. Then she pulled out what seemed like never ending wads of dollar bills, they were all wrinkled badly but they were readable, some were smeared with ink but there were only very few.

Excitedly I whispered, "Were rich!"

She smiled back then whispered back, "that's not it." and with that she pulled out a blue necklace, one so familiar. "Even richer" I chuckled. She smiled back at me. She nuzzled her head into my shoulder and closed her eyes, I knew I couldn't sleep though but it wasn't because something scary or alarming but because I was so happy. "Goodnight my little Rosy, sweet dreams." She was already sound asleep, and for once I did not enjoy it, well I enjoyed it in an odd way. I wanted to talk to her, to kiss her, to hug her, to hold her hand, to make cheesy remarks, to draw her and basically else that included Rose, my Rose.

And with the peaceful image of her asleep and her constant breath tickling my ear I stayed awake, just to keep her safe once I got back to Chippewa Falls everything would be completely and totally perfect, or so I thought


End file.
